1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high performance domino Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) in which the core cells of the memory are segmented into sub-arrays accessed by local bit lines connected to global bit lines, and more particularly to an interface between dual read and write global bit line pairs and local bit line pairs.
2. Description of the Background
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, in a domino SRAM the individual cells do not employ sense amplifiers to sense the differential voltage on the bit line pairs coupled to the cross-coupled inverters that store the data. In a domino SRAM the local bit line is pre-charged, discharged, and the discharge is detected. The local bit line, the means to pre-charge it, and the detector define a dynamic node of the domino SRAM. The construction and operation of domino SRAMs are more fully explained in the prior art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,729,501 and 6,657,886, both assigned to the assignee of this application, and incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,065 also assigned to the assignee of this application, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a memory array in which the core cells are organized in sub-arrays accessed by local bit lines connected to global bit lines. The above referenced copending application entitled Local Bit Select With Suppression of Fast Read Before Write discloses a domino SRAM with one pair global bit lines for a read operation and another global pair bit lines for the write operation. An advantage of having two global bit line pairs is better overall performance in terms of faster reading from and writing to the memory cells. It is important that the interface from the global bit lines to the local bit line pairs does not detract from these performance gains.